Prohibido
by SilencerKaren
Summary: —Sí, yo te amo.—la abrazo fuertemente. —Pero… está prohibido. —susurro con un deje de tristeza. —Lo prohibido es más tentador-. (Advertencia: Yuri, abstenerse de leer si no le gusta). (REESCRIBIENDO porque era una mierda).


Ni Asamiya Athena ni Diamond Kula son de mi propiedad, esta historia es de fans para fans, disfruten :3 (Yuri)

* * *

><p>Genial…..mi vida era genial, vivía felizmente con personas que consideraba mi familia, ellos me amaban, yo los amaba…..hasta que entre a ese maldito lugar donde conocí a esa maldita persona, no malentiendan, me gustaba ir allí y convivir con personas a las cuales no estaba acostumbrada a tratar, pero me acostumbre y hasta llegue a quererlas….pero a una más de la cuenta, es algo malo, cada vez que veo a esa persona mis mejillas se calientan y mi corazón late rápidamente, sin contar que hasta tartamudeo cuando me dedica una de sus bellas sonrisas ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Hay algo malo conmigo? Aunque ponga todos mis esfuerzos en ser "algo más" ,esa persona nunca se fijaría en mí, ¿Por qué? Simple…somos mujeres.<p>

Esos pensamientos torturaban mi mente, la dañaban y me hacían sufrir ¿Por qué soy tan diferente? ¿Acaso…..el resto de mi vida estaba condenada a ser así? Claro, tampoco tengo que exagerar, tengo a K', a Whip-san, a Máxima… Pero eso es diferente, no se pueden comparar los sentimientos que le tienes a una persona de tu familia con los de alguien que estas…como decirlo, ¿Enamorado, tal vez?.

Sacudí mi cabeza fuertemente para alejar esos pensamientos cuando oí su voz llamando delicadamente mi nombre, ah, la chica que día y noche estaba en mi mente estaba enfrente de mi diciéndome que ya estábamos a punto de entrar a clases, la mire serena y calmada como siempre, aunque por dentro estaba a punto de explotar, la mire, piel blanca y hermosa que parecía de porcelana pura, un bello rostro con rasgos finos y muy femeninos, cabello largo y sedoso color violeta y para acabar, unos hermosamente grandes ojos amatistas, me sonroje cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, simplemente le dije que nos fuéramos ya, tratando que ella no se diera cuenta de mi profundo sonrojo, a veces maldigo mi piel pálida.

Las clases a las cuales todavía no estaba acostumbrada a tomar acabaron, solté un largo bostezo mientras con la vista buscaba a mí no…. Quiero decir amiga de ojos violetas, la vi, estaba platicando alegremente con una chica de cabello y ojos castaños, sentí una presión en el pecho, el corazón me dolía, acaso eran…¿Celos?, tal vez si, tal vez no, observe que la castaña miraba a Athena de una manera un tanto…peculiar, eso acabo con mi paciencia, fui y me pose al lado de Athena mirando amenazante (según yo) a la peli café, la psíquica se percató de eso.-Kula, te sucede algo?.-Me miro preocupada, yo suspire, no quería preocuparla.-Si, estoy bien-. Dije mirándola expectante, la castaña me miro con el ceño fruncido, al parecer no le gustaba que yo estuviera ahí, jeje perfecto.-Sabes Athena? Mejor me voy, se está haciendo algo tarde y mis padres estarán ó la chica.-Oh! No hay problema Mai, hasta mañana! .-Con que Mai eh….voy a tenerla vigilada.-Kula, que te acompañe a tu casa?.-Qué? Acaso…mis oídos me engañan? No! Nada de eso!.-C-Claro Athena…-Ella me sonrió, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y la sangre se fue a mis mejillas, comenzamos a caminar en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era un silencio relajante, me sentía bien a su lado.

Vimos a lo lejos un parque algo pequeño, no estaba del todo aluzado y aparte estaba solo, los columpios se movían por la fresca y suave brisa que había, era muy relajante, un lugar perfecto para recostarse en el pasto y meditar cosas, suspire.

-Kula, quieres que nos sentemos en el pasto? Quiero ver las estrellas un rato.-Me pregunto con su típica voz dulce, yo asentí y finalmente nos recostamos en el suave pasto usando nuestras mochilas como almohadas, nos quedamos observando tanto como las pequeñísimas pero brillantes estrellas hasta la hermosa y grande luna, y ese día estaba especialmente brillante, mis ojos se iluminaron, voltee de reojo a ver a Athena y me quede sin habla, tanto sus ojos como su piel estaban brillando por la luz de la luna, se veía tan…hermosa, ¿Hasta cuándo podre decirle lo que siento? Es difícil, y es probable que después de que se lo diga ya no me vuelva a hablar, baje mi mirada, me sentía mal con tan solo pensarlo, no quería que ella se alejara de mi ni mucho menos que me dejara de hablar y me mirara con odio y repulsión.

Sentía ganas de llorar, sentí como mi mirada se nublaba y mi respiración se agitaba, y para mi desgracia Athena se percató de eso.

-Kula! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?.-Me senté en el pasto limpiando bruscamente mis ojos con mi manga, pero una mano me detuvo, la mire, las gotas saladas aun salían a chorros rápidos y ella con una mano empezó…a limpiar mis lágrimas a la vez que me miraba preocupada, mis mejillas se incendiaron en ese momento.

-No lo hagas tan fuerte, te puedes lastimar…-Me dijo en un tono suave que solo ella podía decirme para hacerme sentir bien, le sonreí, pero conociéndola sabía que después de eso venían las preguntas.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estabas llorando? , lo sabía.

-No es nada importante- Aparte mi mirada a otro lado, pero sabía que era muy insistente, sonreí levemente, también era necia, era algo que me encantaba de ella.

Coloco una mano en mi hombro, haciendo que yo por inercia la volteara a ver, me miro con ojos suplicantes, me rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Tú sabes que…..puedes confiar en mi- Dijo colocando una mano en su pecho, suspire, no podía decirle así nada más, tratare de sacarle la vuelta.

-Pues…hay alguien que me gusta, y sinceramente no sé cómo decírselo.- Abrí los ojos en sorpresa, mal, muy mal Kula, de todos los temas de conversación que hay en este maldito mundo ¡¿Por qué tenía que elegir ESE!? Maldición…, aunque al parecer a ella no le molestaba, podría incluso decir que...¿Se emocionó? Bueno, es normal entre amigas que se emocionen por este tipo de cosas pero este caso era algo…diferente.

Me tomo de las manos y las junto, me miro expectante.

-Dios Kula que emoción! Y Dime ¿Quién es el afortunado? ¿K'? o tal vez ¿Rock? - Comenzó a decir muchos nombres de chicos, me mareaba, hasta que finalmente puse mi mano en su boca para silenciarla, luego la retire suavemente.

-No es ninguno de ellos-. Dios, mis manos temblaban y un sudor frió recorría mi nuca, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Entonces?- Pude notar algo de ¿alivio?, no, eso es imposible.

Iba a empezar a hablar cuando ella tapo mi boca con una de sus manos, luego….¡¿Comenzó a llorar?!.Me quede sin habla y con la garganta seca, luego de eso se abalanzo sobre mí y me abrazo, yo torpemente respondí el abrazo, cuando tome un poco más de confianza comencé a acariciar su cabello mientras ella sollozaba en mi hombro, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que ella se separó al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Tengo….tengo que contarte algo.-Dijo mirándome con sus ojos brillantes por el anterior sollozo.

-Que...Que es?- Le dije mirándola asustada, será que...¿Se mudara a otra ciudad? ¿Murió un pariente suyo o algo parecido? Estaba ansiosa.

Me…- Respiro hondo -Me…- Me acerque un poco más a ella- ¡Bien! Me gustan las mujeres!.-Mis ojos no podían estar más abiertos por la sorpresa, creo que incluso me caí cuando me lo dijo.

-S…Solo espero que..- Sollozo -No me dejes de hablar-La sujete de los hombros e hice que me mirara al rostro, no podía creerlo, estaba muy feliz.

-Espera, que no a ti te gustaba Kyo? -Le dije mirándola confundida a los ojos.

-Creía que me gustaba, pero en realidad no era así, solo me deje influenciar por mis amigas que me decían que él me gustaba -. Limpio su rostro, sus ojos reflejaban la sinceridad de sus palabras, nos quedamos calladas, yo observando sus hermosos ojos amatistas y ella mis ojos rosados, nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, nuestras respiraciones chocaban, podía sentir el tibio aliento que salía de la boca de Athena, ella era tibia, yo era fría, la combinación de dos temperaturas diferentes para lograr el equilibrio.

Pude sentir al fin unos hermosos labios suaves besando los míos, no lo podía creer, nos hundimos en ese beso, ya no importan nada ni nadie, solo somos ella y yo ¡Al diablo los demás!, su rostro estaba casi tan sonrojado como el mío, era un beso sin nada de lujuria, tierno, hermoso…

Las dos se separaron por falta de aire, se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos.

-Kula….entonces tú..? - No pudo acabar ya que Kula la silencio con otro beso por encima de los labios, se separó y la miro.

-Si…Athena, yo te amo.- la abrazo fuertemente.

-Pero…está prohibido-. susurro con un deje de tristeza.

-Lo prohibido es más tentador-.

_El hilo rojo del destino, a dos almas está conectado, si son de diferente o si son del mismo sexo, amor es amor, puro….y hermoso amor._


End file.
